


I'm a sucker for you

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consentacles, Double Penetration, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Season, Merman Victor Nikiforov, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Switching, Tentacles, a lot of liberties were taken regarding fish and squid anatomies, cecaelia Katsuki Yuuri, i guess, in more than one sense lol, is it still called rimming when it's the octopussy, squidman Katsuki Yuuri, there's no mpreg nor oviposi tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend their first mating season together <3Written forAria's mermaid AU! I just love the idea and the designs so much and it was a great excuse for writing some self indulgent tentacle smut <3





	I'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> Hiya guys it's Guety back with the plotless smut. Please check the original AU [here!!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1003361214620192768) Thank you Aria for this AU and for letting me write this, I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Special thanks to Marr for suggesting the title and everyone else who contributed with tentacle puns<3
> 
> I wanted to write about a mating season with changing colors but I didn't want to include mpreg nor oviposi so there's no mentions about it here. Let's just think that the aquatic society has birth control and Victor and Yuuri are using it because they're not ready for the spawn yet, or just conveniently ignore it if you prefer. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The day had arrived.

Victor could feel it in the water:  it had grown warmer, and calmer. He could feel it within himself too. It had taken an entire week, but he was finally done changing colors. His scales, usually aquamarine, were now pink and gold, the colors that he only sported once a year for a few days

Finally, the mating season had started.

He wanted to go straight to the cave, but he forced himself to take a detour instead. His entire being was begging to be with Yuuri but his boyfriend wouldn’t be at the cave so early so rushing would be pointless. Yuuri was a nocturnal being, and had told Victor to expect him around sunset. It was a bit frustrating, but Victor wanted Yuuri to be completely ready before they met, so he would wait.

To pass the time, he did some last minute hunting and gathering of clams and edible algae. It wasn’t like they couldn’t hunt during mating season if they needed to, but Victor would rather spend as much time in Yuuri’s embrace as possible, so better be prepared in advance. After all, this was their first mating season together. They had mated before, of course, several times, but it was the first time that the waters got warm and they changed colors since they started dating. He wanted it to be special.

Once he had gathered enough supplies, he headed to their nest. Their nest! Just thinking about it made Victor feel giddy. It was the first time he made a nest, and making it with Yuuri made it all the more special. They had chosen a small cave, just roomy enough to comfortably fit the both of them plus the few provisions and little trinkets they had been gathering. Yuuri had told Victor that squids usually didn’t make nests during the mating season, but Victor’s instincts craved privacy and his boyfriend had easily agreed to find a place where they could mate without being bothered.

They found the cave together and had been taking turns the past week to decorate it and bring provisions so it would become a cozy little nest. They had agreed to not see each other while their colors were changing, so Victor had been bringing things in the morning, while Yuuri went to the cave at night.  Together, they had created a splendid algae bed where they could mate to their hearts’ contents, and decorated the walls with shells - Victor’s choice - and teeth from various sea creatures - courtesy of Yuuri. Victor had even brought a mirror, stolen from a sunken ship. Perhaps other merfolk wouldn’t care for such things, but Victor wanted to be beautiful for Yuuri during the entirety of their mating, so he had thought it would be a good idea to have a mirror on their nest. All in all, they had created a perfect, beautiful refuge for the both of them.

As soon as he reached the cave, Victor noticed that Yuuri had been there the previous night. The provisions had gone up, and the algae bed they had set in the middle of the cave was thicker now. On top of it, Victor found two hair ornaments, of the kind that humans used. They were golden, with a dozen white pearls and shiny stones arranged in a pattern that resembled those flowers that could be found in the surface. Victor’s heart swelled with happiness. It wasn’t easy to find such beautiful human things, and yet Yuuri had gone out of his way to get these for him because pearls were Victor’s favorite. Oh, they were gorgeous! He didn’t expect Yuuri to have such good taste, but well, Yuuri was always surprising him.

Picking the ornaments, he sat down in front of the mirror. With great care, he combed his hair with his claws and started braiding it. Yuuri loved the way Victor’s long hair floated around him, so he decided to not get an updo, but he still wanted it to look a bit different from usual. He opted for two little side braids that fused together on the back of his head, letting the rest of his hair float freely. Carefully, he placed each of the ornaments on either side of his head, letting them rest on the braids, right above his ear fins. Mer hair was thicker than the human hair, better adapted to life underwater, so it took Victor a few tries to get the delicate ornaments to stay where he wanted them to stay, but he was very satisfied with the result. They matched his bracelets and his new golden scales, creating a very pleasant effect. He couldn’t wait for Yuuri to see him. He hoped he could make him fall deeper in love with him.

Once he was finished grooming, he sat on the algae bed, facing the entrance, and waited. He couldn’t help but wonder how Yuuri would look on his mating colors. Would they be lighter, or darker? He didn’t know how it was for squids. Would he still shine? Well, it didn’t really matter. Either way, Yuuri would still be beautiful. There was no way he wouldn’t.

 _Oh Yuuri, hurry up._ He could feel himself heating up. Their nest was full of Yuuri’s scent, and he hadn’t seen him in so long… The mating season was already here, he was ready, he needed Yuuri. His slit was already damp with slick, and he could feel his cock begging to be released from its sheath. He desperately wanted to give in, touch it a little, but… No, that wouldn’t do. Pleasuring himself wouldn’t be enough. He had to wait for Yuuri, he wouldn’t be satisfied otherwise.

Punctual as usual, Yuuri arrived right at sunset.

“Victor?” He heard his lovely voice calling from outside the cave.

“Yuuri!” He was about to get up and rush to him when Yuuri’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, Victor,” he said, “stay there and close your eyes, please.”

“Yuuri, what…”

“I’ll close my eyes too,” Yuuri added quickly.  “It’s the first time I see your mating colors, I want to keep it a surprise till the end,” he explained, “I want to do it right.”

“Yuuri, you’re so strict sometimes," he sighed, “but I love that about you.”  Victor was frustrated to be made to wait even longer, but he also couldn’t help being amused. “Okay, I’ll close my eyes.”

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said in the sweetest voice. Oh well, making Yuuri happy was worth the extra few minutes of waiting. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Okay,”

Victor felt Yuuri’s movements on the water as he entered the cave, and soon the tip of a tentacle touched his tail, making his heart race. It had been too long, but Yuuri was finally there, by his side, on their nest.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Let’s do it together on the count of three,” Yuuri’s voice was playful, and Victor was sure he was enjoying making him wait.

“You’re such a tease” he pouted, but kept his eyes close.

“Alright, one…”

“Two…”

“Three!” He opened his eyes and found the loveliest, cutest, most handsome cecaelia in the ocean smiling at him.

Yuuri’s tentacles and head fins, normally a dark purple,  were now jet black, and instead of his usual white glow, he now shone in red, the lower half of his tentacles a matching scarlet.

“So what do you think?” Yuuri asked shyly, his front tentacles fidgeting nervously.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Victor said honestly. “Black and red, wow! Is that common among squids? You look amazing.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, perfectly matching his tentacles. “You’re wearing my presents.”

“Of course I am.” He stood straight, combing a strand of hair with his fingers. “Do you like how they look on me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri brushed Victor’s cheek with a tentacle, “you look beautiful, Victor. Well, you always do, but today you are…” his blush deepened, “you look incredible.”

“Yuuri!” he threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck, “Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes,” said Yuuri, and pressed his lips against Victor’s.

They kissed deep and slow, savoring each other. Oh, Yuuri’s scent was so lovely, he had missed it so much… He felt Yuuri’s tentacles wrapping around him, hugging him tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered hotly against Yuuri’s lips, “I’ve been longing for you.” Now that he was with Yuuri, able to touch him, the need for him grew even stronger, overtaking him.

“I missed you too.” Yuuri's tentacles slid up and down his tail, making him tremble. His scales were more sensitive during the mating season, and even the lightest of caresses was enough stimulation.  “I’m so happy to see your mating colors.”

“Are they like you expected?”

“Even better,” Yuuri pushed him to the algae bed, straddling him. “Pink and gold… I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“They say it’s one of the most uncommon combinations for merpeople,” Victor showed off, flicking his tail so Yuuri could admire his shiny scales better. He was really proud of his unique mating colors.

“Of course you’d get something so rare.” Yuuri chuckled.  “You’re so cool, Victor.”

Victor offered his best heart-shaped smile, delighted at the praise. “And beautiful?”

Yuuri kissed him. “The most beautiful.” Victor moaned as the tip on one of Yuuri’s tentacles traced the border of his slit, while another gently coaxed his cock from its sheath.  “You’re so wet,” Yuuri murmured, his eyes alight with lust.

“I’m ready for you,”  to prove his point, he rubbed his tail against Yuuri’s tentacles, encouraging them to go further, push deeper. Yuuri’s cock was already half hard, and Victor took it in his hand, pumping it to bring it to full hardness.

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, moving in synch with Victor’s hand. Two of his tentacles crept over Victor’s chest, tickling him. Yuuri pressed his suckers on Victor’s nipples, hard, and then released, making it hurt just right.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor took one of the tentacles to his mouth and sucked on it, looking at Yuuri in the eyes, and then he noticed something. “Yuuri, your tentacles have gotten redder.”

Yuuri blushed furiously, adding to the effect of the tentacles and making him almost resemble an extremely cute lobster.  “That’s…”

Victor reflected on it for a second, “Is it because you’re getting more aroused?”

“Well, yes,” Yuuri admitted.

“Yuuri, that’s so cute!” Victor pulled Yuuri towards him, leaving kisses all over his neck and cheeks.

“Don’t tease me,” Yuuri pouted, his expression so adorable that Victor almost melted.

“I’m not teasing you,” he replied honestly, and kissed Yuuri on the lips, “you’re glowing such a pretty red, it’s lovely.”

Seemingly pleased with Victor’s answer, Yuuri kissed him enthusiastically. He pressed Victor on the bed and rubbed himself against his tail, letting Victor feel the wetness of his hole.

“Yuuri, you’re so slick,” he purred, “ can I taste you?”

Yuuri gave him a confused look. “Taste me?”

“Yes, like this,” he lifted Yuuri by the waist so he would be floating above Victor, which gave him direct access to the sweet hole hidden underneath his tentacles. It was a lovely shade of pink and glistening with slick, so ready for him. _So, so cute!._ Yuuri yelped when Victor lifted him, but before he could properly react, Victor lowered him on his face and licked his hole.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped, “What are you…” he trailed off when Victor tried licking it again.

“Chris told me humans do this to each other,” Victor explained. Chris, Victor’s best friend, was an eel, but he knew a lot of things and had even mated with a human once.“Does it feel good?”

“It tickles a little,”

“Want me to stop?”

“No,” Yuuri’s voice sounded almost commanding, but he quickly backtracked, “I mean, I would like you to keep going but only if you want to,” Victor couldn’t see his face in that position - he couldn’t see anything other that Yuuri’s lovely hole, really - but he imagined he was blushing, fidgeting with his tentacles the way he always did when he was feeling shy, “isn’t it dirty, licking me there?”

“Not dirty at all, you taste so good, Yuuri.” He placed his hand firmly on the part where Yuuri’s tentacles met his human skin and dragged his tongue around Yuuri’s hole once more, drawing circles around it, savoring the sweetness of his slick.

“Ah, Victor…” It was truly a shame that Victor couldn’t see Yuuri’s face from that angle, but the way his entire body was trembling was enough to let him know how much his boyfriend was enjoying this. “Can you go a little more to the center, please?” Yuuri asked, his voice weak.

“Here?” Victor pressed his tongue against the puckered hole, putting just the tip inside.

Yuuri’s loud moan was all the answer he needed. He kept licking, alternating between soft laps on the exterior of the hole and putting his tongue in as deep as he could, drinking Yuuri’s juices. Victor felt himself leaking too, his cock and slit aching in want. He needed Yuuri, needed to feel his cock inside of him, needed to fill him. The urge to mate, to fuck and be fucked, was so strong that almost overcame him, but he resisted it. Doing this was more important now, pleasuring Yuuri came before any of his needs.

He was so invested in giving Yuuri pleasure that it took him a few seconds to register that Yuuri had stopped grinding against him and was calling his name.

“Victor,” he was saying, “stop.”

Victor ceased licking at once and lowered Yuuri so he could look at his face. “What is is, Yuuri? Did I…”

“I need you inside.” Yuuri interrupted him, his voice raw with desperation. He pressed Victor on the bed and sat on him. “Now.”

“Yes.” Holding onto him, Victor let Yuuri guide his dick inside of him. It slid in at once. “Oh, Yuuri!” It was so good. So tight, so wet and warm, Yuuri’s hole embracing his dick so perfectly, that he almost came right there. It had been so long since he last saw Yuuri, an entire week, and he hadn’t even touched himself during that time at all. He needed the release so much. _No, it’s too soon._ He bit his lip, the sting bringing him back to his senses. He couldn’t come just yet, he wanted them to get their climax together. “Yuuri, kiss me.”

Normally Yuuri always gave in to such requests immediately, but he hesitated. “You were just licking my…” he trailed off, avoiding Victor gaze. Oh, was he embarrassed by that?

“Yeah, I taste just like you,” he said, licking his lips, “it’s like you’ve marked me.”

Yuuri blushed at that, but his eyes flashed red with lust and he leaned forward to kiss Victor hard.

“You do taste like me,” he murmured, low, almost territorial. Yuuri loved leaving his mark on him. He started moving up and down at a steady pace, fucking himself on Victor’s dick.

“Yuuriiii,” Victor moaned shamelessly. This was just what he needed, to fill Yuuri so deep, just like that. And yet, it wasn’t enough. His slit was burning, craving that fullness as well. “Yuuri, I need you inside,” he begged, “I need you to fill me.” But when Yuuri slowed down and seemed as he was about to let Victor slip out from him, Victor realized he wouldn't be able to stand that. “No, stay, fill me but stay.” He knew he was asking for the impossible, but that was what his entire being was screaming for.

However, rather than backing down, Yuuri gave him a determined look and smiled. “Okay, let's fill each other.”

Victor blinked in confusion. How did Yuuri plan to do that? Victor's slit was placed under his dick, Yuuri wouldn't be able to reach it in that position, unless… Oh. The tip of a tentacle brushed Victor's slit, gently pushing itself in.

Noticing Victor's surprise, Yuuri's offered a playful smile. “I’m very flexible,” he said, matter-of-factly, “is this okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Victor’s voice came in too weak, so he compensated by nodding enthusiastically. “I love your tentacles, please fill me up with them.”

“Sure.” Yuuri put his hands on Victor's chest for balance and started moving again, picking up the pace while his tentacle got deeper inside of Victor, searching for that sweet spot that drove him crazy. He found it easily - Victor’s body was no mystery to Yuuri - and started brushing against it, making Victor tremble in delight. It was different from being fucked with a cock; the tentacle wasn’t as thick and firm, but it could wiggle, creating sensations that Yuuri's dick couldn't achieve, and it could reach deeper, impossibly so.

The sensation of filling and getting filled was almost too much, Victor felt as if rational thoughts had left him forever.  All he could think of was Yuuri, Yuuri inside of him and around him, beautiful Yuuri who glowed in such a pretty red and looked at him in adoration. Holding onto Yuuri, Victor thrust up, moving in synch with him to fuck him harder, deeper. Yuuri moaned and seemed to almost lose balance, but he didn’t break the brutal pace he had set. His tentacles wrapped around Victor, squeezing him gently.  Victor knew the suckers would leave marks, and he was delighted about it. When the mating season was over, he wanted everyone to know who he had spent it with. He wanted the entire ocean to know he belonged to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, mark me,” he begged, “hold me tight, leave your mark, I’m yours…”

“You’re mine,” Yuuri confirmed, and he sounded in awe, as if he couldn’t believe it, “and I’m yours too.”

“My Yuuri,” he savored the words, pulling Yuuri closer, his nails digging on Yuuri’s back. “Harder, my Yuuri, I’m almost,”

“Yes,” Yuuri kissed him hard, and suddenly Victor noticed a second tentacle caressing the entrance of his slit, the tip almost in.

“Yuuri!” Victor widened his eyes in surprise. Yuuri looked at him with an expression that was a mix between shy and naughty, his cheeks flushed.

“Can you take it?” he asked, his voice so low and sultry that Victor almost came instantly.

“Yes!”

The tentacle gently pushed his way in, brushing against the one that was already filling Victor. The wriggled and pushed in different directions, making him feel incredibly stretched and full. _Oh, wow, fuck._ Yuuri had never used two tentacles at the same time before, Victor felt like he was about to lose his mind.

“You feel so good,” Yuuri whispered, his expression one of pure bliss: eyes were half-lidded, a blush on his cheeks and his mouth ajar. _Oh, so handsome. Yuuri._

“You too, Yuuri, you’re so tight and slick, and so hot, you’re burning, “he moaned, “and your tentacles feel so good inside, you’re so good and so handsome…” The tentacles kept brushing that perfect spot inside of him, one after the other at different speeds, while Yuuri kept fucking himself on Victor’s cock at a relentless pace, deep and hard. It was more than Victor could handle. “Yuuri, I’m coming, I’m…”

“Yes, together,” Yuuri took his own cock, neglected until now, and pumped it hard once, twice, and suddenly he was spasming all around Victor’s cock, his cum dispersing in the water, and Victor was coming too, deep inside of Yuuri, tightening around his tentacles.

He was barely down from his orgasm high when he felt Yuuri’s tentacles sliding out of him, first one and then the other, making him tremble as they brushed his overstimulated sensitive spot. Then, Yuuri moved so Victor’s cock would slide out of him as well.

“I want to go again,” Yuuri said, nuzzling Victor’s neck. His red glow hadn’t dwindled at all. “Is it okay if I put it inside this time?” He rubbed his cock against Victor’s slit, and Victor was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was still completely stiff. Well, Yuuri had always possessed good stamina, and it was mating season after all.

“Yes, come here,” he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him closer, “I’m not done with you either.”

Yuuri wasted no time getting down to business again.  He pushed inside in one fluid movement, burying himself in to the hilt, and started fucking him immediately, hard and fast.

Oh, it felt so good with his cock! It was so big and hard, and filled him up so well. Victor always felt amazing when Yuuri was fucking him, he felt complete.

“My mate,” Yuuri whispered, tangling his fingers on Victor’s hair. He pulled without putting much force into it, making it just painful enough that Victor felt it, but without actually hurting him.

“Ah, Yuuri,” he moaned, digging his claws on Yuuri’s back to keep him close, as close as possible. He wanted their bodies to fuse together, to become just one being. “Yes, I’m yours, your mate.”

“My mate,” Yuuri repeated, and pulled Victor’s hair again, holding on for a few seconds, then released and caressed Victor’s cheek so, so gently.

“My Yuuri,” he purred, leaning against Yuuri’s palm, “I love you.”

“Victor, I’m…” Yuuri’s thrusts were getting more rushed and erratic, “I’m going to…”

“Yes!” Victor moved in synch with Yuuri, meeting Yuuri’s thrusts enthusiastically, “Come inside me, fill me up, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri groaned and arched his back, and then Victor felt his release, warm and wet inside of him.  He let himself fall on top on Victor immediately after climaxing, burying his face on Victor’s neck.  He could feel Yuuri’s dick softening inside of him, but Yuuri didn’t pull out.

“You haven’t come this time,” Yuuri observed. Victor couldn’t see his face, but he could almost feel his frown against his skin.

“No,” Victor admitted.

Without any warning, Yuuri grabbed him by the waist and shifted them so they would be both lying on their side, face to face, Yuuri’s cock still inside Victor.

“Yuuri, what…”

Yuuri didn’t let Victor finish his question.

“I’ll make you feel good,” he stated, his eyes shining with determination.  Strengthening the grip of the tentacles that were wrapped around Victor, he started moving again, very slow. _Oh._ Victor could feel Yuuri’s dick hardening inside of him. “Is this okay?”

“Of course!” He threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissed him. “Yuuri, you never fail to surprise me.”

“That’s my line,” Yuuri kept moving slowly, imitating the gentle movements of the waves on a calm day. His cock was almost back to full hardness now, brushing very pleasantly against Victor’s best spot with every thrust. “Before I met you, I had never… I never knew that mating… That love could be like this.”

“Oh, Yuuri,”

They kissed, deep and measured, their tongues twirling around each other lazily. One of Yuuri’s tentacles found its way to Victor’s cock and wrapped itself around it, squeezing it gently and massaging the glans, drawing circles around it.

Yuuri’s lips moved to kiss Victor’s neck and jaw and then up to nibble on his head fins. Now that he had come once, Victor felt less desperate for release and was really enjoying the slow and sweet lovemaking. Compared to the rough sex of just a few minutes ago, Yuuri was being awfully gentle now, but soon all the soft stimulation started being too much.

“Yuuri,” he could only whimper, “Yuuri, you’re so good, I’m going to…”

“Me too, Victor, let’s come together again,” he quickened the pace just slightly, but it was enough to send Victor over the edge.

They came together, clinging to each other, Yuuri’s tentacles tensing around Victor, squeezing him for a second and then becoming all soft and loose once he came down from his climax. This time, he did slip out of Victor, lying down beside him on the algae bed.

“I love you so much,” Victor whispered, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest.

“I love you too,” Yuuri’s tentacles were almost all black now, and he looked a bit sleepy, which was good because Victor was feeling pretty tired himself.  He loved Yuuri’s stamina but he didn’t think he could go for another round without first resting for a while. “Was it… was everything okay? The way you wanted it?”

“It was perfect!” he shifted so he could look at Yuuri in the eye, “Our nest is so cozy and perfect, and you’ve been amazing. It was all I wanted, the best mating season I could ever imagine.” He kissed Yuuri, “you’re the best boyfriend, Yuuri. I’m so happy that the first mating season I spend with someone is with you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “This is your first… You had never been with anyone else during the mating season before?”

Victor shook his head. “No, I thought you knew that. Is the same for you, isn't it?”

“Yes, but I thought you…”

Victor frowned. “Is that a problem?”

“What? No.” Yuuri shook his head with so much vigor that Victor couldn’t help worrying that he would hurt his neck. “It makes me happy,” he added, blushing.

“I’m happy too!” Victor hugged him. “I want to spend all mating season from now on together.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened. “I would like that too.”

Victor smiled and booped Yuuri’s cute little nose. “We’re still not finished with this mating season tho.”

“I know, I want to go again.”

“Already? Wow!”

“Well, I could use a nap before,” he pulled Victor closer, nuzzling his neck, “stay with me, please?”

“Of course, Yuuri,” he closed his eyes, listening to the calming beat of Yuuri’s three hearts, “I won’t go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! Comments and feedback are very appreciated, and feel free to follow me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/idrinkmyfriends) so we can yell about Victuuri loving each other in any conceivable universe.


End file.
